This invention relates to bicycles and, more specifically, to training equipment for mountain bikers.
As those who have engaged in this activity know, mountain biking is a unique sport which places unique demands on the rider's body. It differs from traditional biking in that, not only is it an aerobic activity, but it also requires a certain amount of physical dexterity and strength on the part of the rider. This is so because the rider must negotiate many obstacles, including rocks, fallen trees, and various other debris. The activity is made even more difficult by the fact that mountain biking is performed on uneven terrain. Therefore, it is difficult to prepare for this activity without actually going out and doing it.
For traditional bicycling, on the other hand, there are many ways to achieve the fitness and skill level without actually going out on the road and riding. Specifically, there are countless exercise bikes on the market which can adequately prepare a rider for the activity. Those of ordinary skill in the art readily recognize such exercise equipment.
For the reasons stated previously herein, however, this same equipment is incomplete as a training tool for mountain bikers. While exercise bikes may prepare a rider aerobically, they fail to allow the rider to engage in the same types of activities and motions which the rider must do when mountain biking.
Attempts have been made to provide an effective training tool for mountain bikers. The most successful attempt consists of a design utilizing a bicycle frame having two legs resembling pogo sticks in lieu of wheels, with one leg supporting the front of the frame and the second supporting the rear of the frame. The frame supports handle bars and foot pegs. Through the handle bars and foot rests, the user applies downward force to the frame, causing each leg to compress. The legs react by extending, thereby causing a corresponding upward force on the frame and the user. This resembles the motion of a traditional pogo stick. This design is limited, however, in that it does not provide independent movement of the front and rear legs. Specifically, both legs must contact the ground simultaneously since the legs only work properly when impacted in a substantially horizontal manner.
Considering the limitations of existing equipment, it is clear that an effective training device is needed to adequately train mountain bikers without requiring the bikers to actually go riding. The following invention accomplishes these goals.